A Different Kind of Adventure
by pinkos98
Summary: All the Uncharted protagonists mostly Nate and Elena in a new adventure. Although this adventure is nothing like their usual adventures. Read to find out more! Takes place after Uncharted 3. WARNING-Uncharted 1, 2, and 3 spoilers. Please leave reviews!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher have been secretly eyeing each other since day one on that boat. Sure, Nate and Sully did ditch Elena in an unknown port, but hey, love is love… Nate was so enraged when Zoran Lazarevic and his men tried to kill Elena. He can still hear Harry Flynn's words ringing in his ears,

"Parting gift from Lazarevic, pity he took the pin." and then it happened, the thing that completely exposed his feelings for Elena. She was in such bad shape. It's a good thing they had Tenzin back in Tibet, otherwise Elena wouldn't have made it. Then, there was the time where Nate almost killed Victor Sullivan, the man he knows and loves today as his father.

"I was only fifteen, I was only fifteen, I was only fifteen…" Nate kept telling himself, even though he still obviously felt guilty about it. These events kept repeating in his head, as if they were a DVD on loop. He had to get out of that desert, even if it was the last thing he did, he had to save Sully and make sure Elena was alright.

After they stopped Talbot and Katherine Marlowe, Sully surprised Nate and Elena with his old plane, although most people would find that a bit…umm….strange, that plane had so many memories for Nate and Elena that they were so happy to see it. It just fed the fire that was, NALENA.


	2. Chapter I

"Thank goodness we didn't have to parachute in again!" Elena said jokingly.

"Yeah well…" Nate was at a loss for words; he had just saved the world again with his best friends at his side, and proposed to the girl of his dreams. He knew inside that he couldn't take the risks he took on this adventure ever again; he just couldn't risk losing Elena once again. He knew it on the inside, but he wouldn't show it. As they walked to the local pub for dinner and a few drinks, you could tell the two of them were in love. They had their hands laced together and neither of them could stop smiling.

"What?" Elena asked with a giggle in her voice.

"Huh?" Nate seemed so out of it, and yet, so into it.

"Why are you smiling so much? You haven't stopped smiling since you got back!" Elena accused jokingly.

"Well that's because I'm happy! I mean it's no secret why…" Nate replied. He always had a habit of not completely finishing sentences, but it adds a little mystery to him. They walked into the pub and saw none other than, Chloe Frazer.

* * *

><p>"Well look who it is! I thought you three were dead months ago." Chloe said, adding sarcasm to every phrase as usual. Chloe sat down at the bar and caught up with them. Later on, Sully was fancying women as usual across the room, and Elena had run to the ladies room. "Now's my chance," Chloe thought. She had always had an attraction to Nate, but every time the two of them got to be alone, Elena would interfere. Not today, Chloe knew she would finally get her chance. She walked right up to Nate and grabbed his behind like she never had. Nate turned sharply; he had a strange look on his face, one she hadn't seen before;<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Nate practically screamed at Chloe and in seconds she felt a sharp pain on her hand. Had Nate just hit her? What about their past? There was definitely something going on that she didn't know about.


	3. Chapter 2

Chloe went to the ladies room to look at her face; she still had a sharp tingling where Nate had hit her. She never thought that would happen. Not even thinking she walked in the bathroom and stared into the mirror at her now extremely red cheek. Elena came out of a stall behind her and immediately looked stunned.

"What happened to your face?" Elena asked in horror;

"Nothing, just a guy that got too frisky and decided to fight back after I told him to lay off." Chloe lied without even thinking about it, she couldn't risk Elena finding out about what she was doing. Chloe then splashed some cold water on her face before returning to the bar to have a few more drinks. Nate on the other hand was busy dancing with Elena. Chloe felt quite unaccomplished and decided to go home for a while.

Nate and Elena had been dancing for a while when Elena's favorite song came on, it was a remix and had quite a fast tempo. Elena let loose and Nate was baffled by what he saw, he never expected her to have such….moves. Before he knew it, she grabbed him by the hand and walked him into the building next door. It was a hotel;

"What are you-"Nate started to question, but as soon as Elena asked the front desk attendant for a room, he stopped. He knew exactly what she had planned.


End file.
